


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Arranged Marriage AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Nothing last forever.Sequel of Hate Doesn't Even Describe It





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

After that night of the big revelation, Steve was even more affectionate with her. He became an even better husband. They spent the holidays together in their house doing nothing but staying in bed, making out and making love. Steve ordered fresh ingredients to stock in the fridge for the whole week so they didn’t really need to go out.

Except for one morning that Natasha slipped out off bed while Steve was still sleeping soundly. He snored softly and she thought it was because he was tired. 

She took a shower and slipped off the room without making any noise. She called for Danny to pick her up and take her to the place she texted him. 

She got a big surprise for her husband and hoped that he will like it.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up around 10 AM only to find the bed was empty and Natasha was nowhere to be found. He was a bit upset but he saw her texted on his phone.

_ ‘Will be back before noon.’ _ That was all she said and Steve thought it might be a perfect timing for him to prepare a nice lunch in the glasshouse outside. It would be so romantic with snow falling while the inside filled with her favorite flowers.

Steve was cooking in the kitchen when he heard the elevator rang. It must be his wife. He had a bright smile when he saw her and didn’t notice that Danny carried something else inside.

“Where have you been?” He asked.

“I went to pick up something. Actually, it’s a gift for you. A New Year gift and wedding present actually.”

Nat dragged him to the living room where there was a small cage sat on the floor. Steve frowned a little when he watched as Natasha opened the cage and turned to him with a little puppy in her arms.

“That’s one ugly puppy.” He noted with a hint of joke in his voice. 

“She’s cuteeee.” Nat held the puppy out to him and Steve took her in his arms. 

“Where did you get it?”

“I found her in a shelter when I was out looking for our wedding dress.”

Steve awkwardly held the little bulldog puppy with red and white coat in his arms. It had too many wrinkle it was like the little pupper wore too big of a cloth. He thought it was ugly and fat but Natasha though it was super adorable anyway.

“Return it. I don’t want her to ruin my expensive furniture.” He said.

“Aww, come on! She’s cute and look at that adorable face. How can you say no to something this cute?”

“What should we call her?” He asked. “If you don’t name her, I will call her something stupid and there’s no going back.”

Nat laughed and tried to come up with a good name for their new dog.

“I don’t know all I can think of is stupid names too.” She admitted.

Steve lifted the tiny wrinkly baby up to look at its face closely. Once he got another good look at the baby bulldog, it was kinda cute. His heart warmed up a bit at the idea of having this little baby around.

“How about Pumpkin?” He asked.

“That would be really cute.” Natasha agrees. “Baby Pumpkin.”

Nat lifted up her phone and snapped a picture of her husband with their new dog. She told him that it could keep him company while she went to work.

“I can take her to work. Everyone will be all over her.” Steve agreed.

“I know you secretly love dogs, Rogers. You just pretended you didn’t like her.

Steve laughed and the two of them spent the rest of the day settling everything in for the little baby. Nat already brought all the essential thing. They set up her bed in their room but Nat knew Steve will end up letting the baby Steve on their bed anyway.

Pumpkin was so little that she couldn’t walk well yet. Steve actually sat down to watch her walk. His careful eyes locked at the little baby and helped her every time she flopped down on the floor.

That night was a New Year Eve. They decided to stay in and watch the firework display from their home. Steve brought two bottles of champagne from the cellar and prepared late night snack, including chocolate fondue. They sat in front of the window facing time square. There was a warm fire from the fireplace as they sat on a fur carpet. Pumpkin was asleep on Nat’s lap while she sat on Steve’s. His arms held her close and his lips kept kissing her neck and shoulders.

“This is so perfect.” He murmured lovingly. “I would freeze this moment if I could.”

“Me too.” She replied. “I never thought we can come this far.”

“Honestly, I think we probably divorce the first month or murder each other.”

“Do you regret it? Marrying me?” Natasha asked.

He smiled genuinely. “No, I don’t regret marry you. Now, it’s the best decision I ever made.”

Nat tilted her head back and kissed him passionately. Marrying him was the best decision she ever made too.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They went to bed right after the firework display was over because they had a big day ahead. Steve let Nat got ready while he prepare their food and Pumpkin’s. The little pupper was a bit excited to see its mom and dad getting all dress up.

Since he gave all of his employee and personal security team a week off, he had to drive them to the city hall by himself. Matt Murdock was waiting for them downstairs.

“Thank you for coming with us, Matt.” Steve said.

“It would be my honor to be the only one who witness your real wedding.” The attorney replied.

Steve laughed. “We don’t want to wait.”

“I know.”

Steve gave Matt the rings for him to keep and told Matt he had to take care of baby Pumpkin while in the city hall. Of course, Matt would immediately love the tiny baby.

Then they left for the city hall. Their wedding would happen at 10:00 AM so they sat in the waiting room with other couple. Once the city hall employee called Steve’s and Nat’s name, Matt recorded the video on his phone since they stepped inside the chapel.

Steve’s hand woven with hers all the time. The littlest of subtle gestures didn’t miss anyone’s eyes. It was so full of love and devotion. Matt almost cried when they recited their vow to one another then it was time for them to exchange the ring. Pumpkin stumbled her way toward Steve and Natasha. Pretty much everyone collectively ‘awe’ at the little pup.

Steve lifted up the baby and fetched the rings. He continued to hold her in his arms throughout the ceremony. When the officiant told Steve to kiss his wife, Pumpkin surely wanted to join in for some love and lick both of their face.

They turned to leave and saw Matt holding both phone in his hand, filming video and taking photo at the same time. 

“That was beautiful.” The Attorney said. “Thank you for letting me a part of this.”

“Of course, Matt.” Nat replied and hugged the man. 

“So where are you guys heading for the honeymoon?”

“Well, we heard that New York during winter is a magical place so we are thinking about heading there.” Steve told before the three of them burst out a laughter of pure joy.

Matt got a cab home to give the couple the privacy they needed. Steve didn’t let go of her hand the whole way back to their home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta


End file.
